Dance with the Archer
by Kishi-chan
Summary: Legolas comes across a girl from our world...blah blah...you know the rest. Oh and it has something that others don't...promise. And it becomes Action/Adventure in the latter part.
1. Clarifications

I only own Kei and no one else in this fic. I may invent some of the names of the elves, but, hey gimme a break! ^-^ Please review and tell me what you think of it. Oh yeah, the first part is a bit serious since I don't know how to get her to land on Middle-Earth.  
  
elvish tongue  
  
=============================  
  
The rain fell hard on the dark alleyways of the streets dousing everything uncovered in its wake. Kei cursed the weather forecaster as he mistakenly announced that the sun shall rise vibrantly all throughout the course of the day. It was a good thing that she was wise enough to bring an umbrella under such circumstances. She hoped that the cassette recorder she brought from her practice had not short-circuited due to the harsh conditions.  
  
As she ran, she noticed that some men were chasing after her. She closed her eyes and prayed that they would not catch up with her. The weight of the cassette and her backpack definitely slowed her down more than she had liked. "Darn," she growled, "if I only knew Japan now have hoodlums as they do in New York, I would've brought my dagger with me! This change is all too fast for me."  
  
She turned a corner to reach an old building that was ready to be demolished soon. She felt an arm reach out to her and before her mind could convey what was happening, she felt a fist land on her jaw. Her head was disoriented as she saw another one come down at her face and knew nothing from then on.  
  
=============================  
  
Legolas and his company of Mirkwood archers scouted the area for any sign of Orcs that may come across their land. Although they have not been attacked for quite a long time, they did not choose to slacken in their wariness for other evil that might be abroad.  
  
Years had passed since the destruction of the ring and the elves of Mirkwood had been utterly grateful that their king and his son had not departed unto the havens. They had done much, yet their desire to rest had not overcome them. And though Legolas has heard the gulls of the sea, he aimed his heart toward the glory of his land before the thought of passing the havens gets the better of him.  
  
As they were on their return journey, they came across an unexpected being. A human, perhaps raided by the Orcs, it seemed to them for her face was bruised and her clothes soiled in sheer grime and filth. What lay by her hand was a black box with numerous holes and a turtle-like bag upon her back. At this, Legolas made no hesitation to command his party relieve her of her burdens as he mounted her upon his horse and, with him, spring back to their territory.  
  
=============================  
  
Kei's mind slowly eased on what had happened as her eyes focused upon her surroundings. A wooden ceiling was the first thing she noticed before realizing that she felt no pain coursing within her body. Sudden realization came to her as she screamed fearing where she was. She sat up and noticed she was clean and her screaming died down.  
  
The door suddenly burst open and three fair figures stepped in. She knew they were not the ones who had attacked her for their eyes had a worried weight upon them.  
  
"Is anything the matter, my lady?" a woman asked,  
  
"English? But I'm still in Japan, am I?" she thought aloud, "Can you tell me where I am, what happened and who are you?"  
  
"If we tell you," asked a man who she deemed was of the highest stature among the three people who came, "Will you tell us of yourself?" she nodded before he continued. "I am Legolas, prince of Mirkwood and these are the masters of healing in our kingdom, Vilath and Hathil. We found you, bruised and marred, whilst we scouted the area for Orcs and other fell creature."  
  
"Wait a second." Kei said holding out her hand, "You are Legolas, I'm in Mirkwood, and you look for Orcs…Lord of the Rings? Can anyone slap me, please?"  
  
The elves looked at each other with much question as to why she would want to be slapped. They all looked at her and did nothing thinking that it was just a comment from shock.  
  
"Vilath," Kei turned to the elf-maiden, "Slap me on the face and I mean it."  
  
"Do you know of what you speak?"  
  
"Just slap me on the face and ask no questions. The harder, the better."  
  
Vilath looked at the prince who just gave a shrug and proceeded to cuff her on the face.  
  
"Aaaaaahhh! Itee (it hurts)," Kei screamed after receiving the blow "That really hurt; which means, I'm not dreaming. Yareyare* I am Kei Kenrei, half- Japanese and half-American. I know you don't know what those two are, but anyway, I don't know how I got here either. You see, I'm from earth; much different from your world since we have techno stuff and you don't…darn, why didn't I arrive earlier in the timeline. I wanted to meet the others."  
  
From another world! That may explain the queer belongings that she has with her. Hathil commented, My Lord, I think we should present this to the king.  
  
"Yareyare, ima ga Sindarin de hanasu. Mou!" Kei grumbled.  
  
"What had you just said, Lady Kei?" Vilath asked.  
  
"Tell me what Hathil said and I'll tell you what I had said."  
  
"Hathil suggested that you should be brought to the king since you and your belongings have come from another world." Vilath explained.  
  
"Sou ka – I mean is that so? I just said '(sigh) now they're speaking Sindarin. Darn!' Sorry, sometimes, I can't help but speak Japanese." Kei said apologetically  
  
"If you want to learn Sindarin, we can aid you." Legolas said, "Your tongue, Japanese is quite queer to us. It sounds as if you do a tongue teaser."  
  
"I can each you too if you want." Kei smiled, "Then we can exchange our knowledge, ne, I mean, right?"  
  
"Yet now we must take you to my father; that is to say if you do not hurt any longer."  
  
"Okay then. I kind of miss my music under these conditions."  
  
She got up from her bed and followed the elves to wherever they need to take her. The passages wound and opened in many different directions that one can easily get lost if not acquainted with it. Numerous torch lights illuminated the entire way making Kei feel uncomfortable of the heat, yet despite it, the air was not humid nor did it reek of a smell that of anything burning. It was not long until they reached the royal chamber where Legolas knocked and was made to enter first before any of them talking to someone who Kei deemed to be Thranduil.  
  
At last, they were bidden to enter and Kei related her case. As far Thranduil was concerned, he seemed to be utterly amazed. "This Earth," he said, "how far does it differ from Middle-Earth?"  
  
"Let's see, there are computers, electricity, cars, trains, technology, robots, infinitely useless knowledge like physics and calculus unless you're a scientist, oh and other stuffs you wouldn't be able to comprehend." Kei enumerated. "Oh and sorry, I'm not used speaking to anyone of higher stature than a teacher."  
  
"Then perhaps you would be able to tell us what these effects are." Thranduil said showing her her belongings. He lifted her cassette player first hinting that she explain to them what the thing is,  
  
"My boom box!" she exclaimed "Goodness, how I miss it!"  
  
Thranduil regarded it as something that would explode summoned a guard. "See to it that this object is to be disposed of. We shall have nothing and nobody be harmed by such a device."  
  
"What!" Kei blurted out and started going into a fit of laughter, "That? Explode? Baka (stupid), Kei! Your highness, that will never explode. No other technological gadget, err…thing is more friendly and soothing as that."  
  
"How so?" interjected Legolas, "You have just said that it is a "boom" box. Isn't boom an expression of an explosion?"  
  
"Yes," Kei wiped her tears from all her laughter, "but this boom means sudden outburst of music, not explosion. I guess slang words are not fit to be said in this world."  
  
Everyone shook their heads in confusion and ignorance. Thranduil brought out the next item which was her back pack. "Why do you fancy a turtle' shell to bring your belongings?"  
  
"Turtle shell? It's a back pack…uh, back bag." Kei corrected, "Why would you think that that is a turtle shell?"  
  
"It is shaped as one." Thranduil answered, "Also, it is written here in men's runes: CAMPER SHELL."  
  
"Well, you're right about the design, but it's not hard and it's a duck…err, strong cloth. Besides, Camper Shell is a brand name. Meaning, it is the name of the group of people who made this."  
  
"I'm confused." Legolas said touching his forehead. "All of the things in your world seem queer."  
  
"So am I." Thranduil sighed, "I shall not bid you to say more lest you give my mind more riddles to ponder. Take your belongings and lead her to one of the guest chambers, Vilath."  
  
Vilath bowed as well as the others in the chamber, save Legolas, and took their leave. She was led to the top of their stronghold telling her that it would be her quarters for the time being until they could find a way to make her return to her own world. The windows overlooked the Southern part of Mirkwood and gave her the privilege to see the mountain peaks that loomed further south; though it had some exceedingly tall trees to block the rest of the mountains. The window was made wide just for the purpose of the view and underneath it was a parallel bed fit for two persons and the rest of the room was fitted with a table, chairs, dresser, cabinet and some other furniture.  
  
  
  
Yareyare = expression of dismissal 


	2. Stunning Performance

Hee hee hee…I'm on the brink of total mental block so tell me what I should change in this chapter.  
  
======================  
  
"They said they'd get me back…I'd better practice." Kei mused.  
  
"Then again, the competition's only 2 weeks away and I haven't practiced with my partner recently since he's sick – and with heart disease to boot." Debated the other part of her head  
  
"I can go solo…"  
  
"The routine would be ruined."  
  
"I can change the choreography that my partner made."  
  
"He's a better choreographer and I'm bound to forget soon with my bad memory."  
  
She shook her head furiously and started to move all of the furniture to her left telling herself over and over that she must not be defeated in the competition no matter what. She looked at her cassette player and knew the batteries would not last that long even if she has a spare set. She rummaged her bag and got a solar-powered calculator and a pair of scissors. Taping all of the used batteries together in one direction, she connected two of the wires of the solar cells to the positive and negative side of the battery line and set it to face the sun. She got her new set and placed it inside the cassette.  
  
She straightened her long, pleated skirt, put on her toe shoes and removed her jacket which had a black leotard underneath. She made ready her player and decided to play the music on her Discman first.  
  
======================  
  
One of the elves that stood guard below wondered what was going on in one of the chambers and decided to know just that. He saw their new guest paced around the room with slender ropes, attached to two circular objects connected by an arch, covered her ear. He smirked with amusement of her strange behavior and decided to put off his watch for a while.  
  
He watched as she rested her ankle on the top of the chair's backrest and bent her body in a lot of ways and bent her knee a low as possible. Kei went on like this for some time then transferred the disc from the Discman to player.  
  
Hey, Fiel, you sloth! called another elf from the ground, what do you think you're doing resting from your watch?  
  
Come up and see what you must for I detest that you call me a sloth to which I am not. There is something interesting with our new guest that I'm sure you would find something worth a shift off. called back Fiel from up the trees.  
  
The elf below aversely climbed up the tree in time to see Kei practice her pirouette (a spin in ballet terms on one foot) which Fiel counted that she had done 15 and got a little too excited about her skirt as she did so. As a result, his companion struck him on the head to prevent further thoughts. Another elf watched the two elves on the tree and wanted to know what they were watching so eagerly.  
  
A little while had passed and more elves became interested in what was going on. Soon at least 10 elves watched as she finally started the music without knowing their presence at all. All of the elves were awe-stricken as her player played Hareta Sora Otenki (Swollen Heaven Weather: {literal translation} Hunter X Hunter song) and she danced a contemporary ballet gracefully in which some described as a steady flowing stream.  
  
======================  
  
Kei shook her head at the end of her routine knowing that she had made more mistakes since her partner was not with her, the space was not enough and the music was turned down lower than she wanted so that no one would hear her. She turned up the volume a little bit more and repeated the track where the song is played and tapped her right foot to the beat. She tried to remember the pauses that she must make when her partner was able and tried to fill them with her own choreography in her own head so as not to look awkward.  
  
A while later she breathed deeply ready to begin again. She looked out her window and saw nothing but the old view completely missing the elves that were watching her for they were concealed by their own elements.  
  
======================  
  
Legolas had been hearing the strange sounds for quite some time and was eager to find out what it was. It was soothing yet it seemed to be otherworldly. Looking up, he saw his kindred watching something intently and was curious enough to find out if the sounds he was hearing came from where the others were looking at.  
  
He climbed the trees and looked the same direction just in time as the intro started. It was not long until he was also mesmerized as the others were because of the music and the dance. Not an elf had he known possess such grace and elegance in a succession of movements that could entice the mind. Though light-footed she was not, she surpasses any elf that had lived in her own ways.  
  
She made fewer mistakes this time since the music had gotten louder and was surprised to hear what she had expected not to hear – applause. She turned a very deep shade of crimson and swallowed hard now that she knew and saw that the elves had been watching her without her knowledge of it. She turned around embarrassed of the situation and produced a string of English and Japanese curses for herself.  
  
Legolas, seeing that she had not been comfortable with the situation, went up to her quarters catching Japanese curses (which he does not understand) from her mouth. "Forgive us, Kei." he apologized. "We had not known that it was not for the eyes of others. But we are greatly awed by your presentation for neither man nor elf had moved the way you have."  
  
"Yeah, right," Kei said sarcastically, "Don't flatter me, Sir Legolas for I have made more mistakes than I should. I am sure that my partner would not want that yet I cannot perfect it since he had not practiced with me for days. I doubt that I would still dance with him for his illness is grave and without rest, he shall die. His heart is weak and I must be able to dance without him but the choreography he has made is for a pair…not for a person.  
  
"What have you people…err, elves done that made me speak in your own fashion?"  
  
"As for the way you speak, it is not to my knowledge." Legolas answered, "Yet I would bid you to dance with your 'boom box' at the banquet tonight. I am sure that my father would be very pleased as well as our visitors from Rivendell and Gondor."  
  
"I'll tell you something that has no connection to what we're talking about. You make a better elf than Orlando Bloom. Don't ask who he is." Kei smiled, "Okay, as for you offer, please tell me that Aragorn is one of the guests. It's not everyday that you get to meet the important people in the trilogy."  
  
"Yes, Elessar shall be there." Legolas answered, "May I ask how you have known of him granted that you are from another world?"  
  
"I have ways of finding out things. All right then, I'll dance under one condition."  
  
"Ask what your heart desires and we shall fulfill it to the extent of our strength."  
  
"Get me someone who can fill in as my partner after the banquet, please."  
  
"Forgive me," Legolas apologized "There is no one I know that may be able to move like you. I'm afraid that that cannot be easily granted."  
  
"Pleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssseeeeeeeeeee…whoever it is will not move like I would because a man's moves are different in this routine. I also know that elves are considered the most graceful and light-footed creatures in Middle-Earth so it is possible that you can find someone who I can teach to dance."  
  
"I will try yet I cannot guarantee."  
  
"Yosha! Thanks a lot!" Kei thanked him with much happiness. "Oh, and please tell the others not to watch me while I practice. I can't concentrate on doing better when someone sees the mistakes that I make. Like what happened a while ago."  
  
"I shall tell them then." Legolas said. 


	3. Show Time!

Please review so I can write something funny or suggest something. And I would like to thank Aradi-dono for showing me my error in the 1st chap.  
  
======================  
  
Legolas went to his father leaving Kei to practice on her own. He told him that instead of the usual songs that they have during banquets, he had requested Kei to perform for them. The king was doubtful at first but after Legolas described it and heard the opinion of others, he agreed. But when his son told him of the condition, Thranduil demanded that he see her performance.  
  
Kei was called to the chamber to perform. She became reluctant but soon gained a little confidence as she saw no one else was there save Legolas and Thranduil. What the king saw stunned him; depriving him of his ability to speak. More was his marvel at the dance than of the technological wonder before him. But the trance broke as she almost fell while doing her last figure: the arabesque (ballet position that stands on one leg with the other extended back and both arms stretched out). "Excellent!" exclaimed Thranduil, "Such performance deserves any condition that you may ask of us yet seek for perfection, young one for you have fallen on the last position.  
  
"Legolas, if you fail to find anyone who could best be her partner, then I suggest you be the one."  
  
Legolas choked upon his father's words, "Father, you know I cannot do such an act."  
  
"Then it is best you find one as soon as possible and deliver unto us whosoever you have chosen before the banquet begins. Kei shall judge whether he can fill in or not. Do I make myself clear, Legolas?"  
  
"Yes, Father." Legolas answered and brought Kei back to her chamber bringing her player.  
  
"Um, Legolas," Kei faltered, "I'm sorry. My selfishness gives you much pressure. It's all right if you don't find anyone; I'll still dance and make it good, too, so that everyone will enjoy it."  
  
"I do not blame you for anything." Legolas answered, "If there is something to be won, then all who are in it will desire to win. I shall find you someone and if I do not, then it shall be an honor to be taught a dance such as you display."  
  
"Do you really want to learn it or will I let you choose between that, Contemporary Ballet, and Funk/Break Dance?"  
  
"I do not want to destroy anything while I dance, Kei."  
  
"Not again. You will not break anything while you dance…well, maybe your neck if you don't do it right." Kei said thinking twice.  
  
"Is that so?" asked Legolas, "I would love to see your world. I deem it is an eventful place with all the forms of entertainment you have. Such diversity does not exist in Middle-Earth."  
  
"Believe me, Legolas; you wouldn't want to visit our world." Kei said opening the door to her chamber. "First of all, there are a lot of crimes committed…worse than Orc raids. Killing each other all the time; son kills mother, someone being raped, thievery that never ends, heinous crimes done, heck, you can't even walk a street peacefully without looking behind you and having a weapon of some sort; most of the reasons are for money. Oh yeah, and don't forget our wars: push a button and it will set off a weapon that can destroy mankind without lifting a sword or an arrow. Furthermore, there are no elves, dwarves or hobbits in our world. Also, the air, waters and the food will kill you because they are abused as it is." She sat down on her bed which was still set aside.  
  
"Then you regard your world as a horrendous place." Legolas shuddered, "I did not wonder in my lifetime if such a world exists. How then do you survive?"  
  
"Law of nature: the strong shall live and the weak die. That is stable and applicable to all. I wish I can stay in Middle-Earth forever. Everything is so perfect; just where everything should be."  
  
"Nothing is what it seems, Kei. Middle-Earth is not a paradise as you think it is."  
  
"Oh, I know. The war of the Rings, the battle against Sauron and other squabbles; they are but child's play compared to our world."  
  
"How do you know of these things? You certainly are very knowledgeable for someone who does not exist in one's own world."  
  
Kei walked over to her bag and brought out a book, "This book is called a fiction. It came out from the mind of a man named Tolkien and to us, this world only exists in his mind. Now, I'm proved wrong. That's why I asked Vilath to slap me. I thought I was dreaming."  
  
Legolas was at a loss for words and did nothing but gape at the book. He awakened himself and gave back the book. Wizardry!  
  
"You're speaking your tongue again. I can't understand you because you're not teaching me yet."  
  
"Forgive me, Kei. But I deem wizardry is infinitely strong in your world."  
  
"Wizardry or magic does not exist in our world, Legolas." Kei shook her head, "Maybe someone was reincarnated from your world to ours that is why this happened.  
  
"Sorry, I have taken your time. You probably have some other things to do."  
  
"It is of no importance. I thank you for sharing your knowledge and talent to us. I assure you, you shall have a partner." Legolas bowed and exited her room.  
  
"Hontou Legolas wa Orlando B. yori totemo ii (the real Legolas is so much better than Orlando B.)!" She giggled to herself in amusement.  
  
======================  
  
The night of the banquet came and Kei was taken to the hall by Fiel. She was glad when she got to the hall for there were not much draperies or anything soft that can absorb the sounds of her music. Her seat was next to The Lady Arwen and introduced herself gracefully. But upon seeing Aragorn, all ethics were forgotten and she jumped up and down repeatedly squealing his name. All eyes turned to her in shock; to which most thought that she was demon possessed. Upon realizing her predicament, she blushed deeply and slunk back down to her seat knowing that she had embarrassed herself.  
  
The banquet soon ensued and everyone ate heartily that even Kei forgot her upcoming performance before the crowd that held high positions in their own land.  
  
When all were done, Thranduil stood up in all his glory and called everyone to attention. "Dear friends, noblemen, honored guests and kindred, as our tradition holds, entertainment is required of any banquet such as this. I assume, that you are most likely expecting an elf to sing before you yet, I tell you that this will not be so for this time. We wish to present you with something that is more spell-binding than any elven voice: Lady Kei Kenrei shall be showing us a remarkable act that Middle-Earth had not seen ages before and perhaps, the ages to come."  
  
Kei stood up and felt her heart beat within her throat. She pressed the play button on her cassette (which had a timer) under the table and made sure it was at full volume and walked up to the center of the hall bowing to everyone. As soon as the music began playing the multitude gasped at what they thought was sorcery; but their doubt instantly turned into awe and undeniable respect for the new act.  
  
Without a mistake, Kei ended with a bob and the silence of amazement was replaced by a single applause that turned into a raucous one accompanied by a few shouts for an encore. She then dashed to her place stopping the music from playing further fearing that the heavy metal song that her brother inserted would be played. Arwen, herself, stood and bowed before Kei as she took her seat regarding her with full respect. All who were at the banquet desired much to talk with the dancer and got the chance as the event was nearing its close.  
  
Soon the banquet was over and the guests were, little by little, led to their quarters. When all had gone, (save Legolas, Thranduil and some elf- servants) the king approached Kei along with his son. "Kei," said he, "I regret to tell that my son has not found a partner for you and ha shall stand in as a locum."  
  
"My Lord, that was just a game that had resided in my head as an excuse so that the eyes of your people shall not see me blunder." Kei explained. "It is not necessary that you do such a thing. I shall manage just as I did a while back."  
  
"Yet it is my will and desire to learn the grace that you have." Legolas answered.  
  
"I must tell you that it takes years to reach the point that I have. But since you're an elf, I guess that's an exception." Kei said. "If it is then your will, I shall try my best and teach you."  
  
"And I shall do my best for you." Legolas added.  
  
Hey!!! This is your zany author speaking! How are you? I can't hear your answer! Louder! Ahhhh…never you mind! See you next chap…hopefully (hope you don't despise my work…ja!) 


	4. Unknown Marvels

Hullo! Thanks for the reviews y'all! Oh and for all you who write I wish you luck! Another thing, sorry for all you Orlando fans out there, I just barely escaped the evil clutches of the mental hospital people. What am I saying? Ahhh…well hope I find more fanfics worth reviewing…unlike this one ^.~ I would be very much pleased if you are honest rather than flattering.  
  
========================  
  
"Will you stop hammering?" Kei said groggily "The stage will be destroyed if you do that."  
  
More sounds echoed in her brain. She rolled to the edge of her bed facing the west with one hand dangling from where she lay. Still more sounds came through her head as if someone had not heeded her. She rolled once again, this time, tipping herself off of the bed rolling clumsily to the floor with one leg still on top of it. "Dame (not good)…mo ichido kyoso no yume (one more dream of the competition)." She told herself; one hand lazily rubbing her head while the other supported the floor. "Who is it?" she called out.  
  
"Forgive me for my intrusion, my lady, but I must attend to your apparel for there will be no other time available for me." called in Hathil.  
  
"Oh, right. I don't have anything else to wear now do I? Come in." Kei said picking herself up from the floor. As soon as he entered, she added, "You didn't intrude, you just disturbed me. Well, what's done is done."  
  
"Forgive for that then." Hathil said, "I must say that even the Lords and Ladies of the other lands were very pleased by your performance, especially Prince Legolas for he had elected you to dance for all who were there."  
  
"Ah, well. It's just that you don't see that everyday. And I agree that the prince has taken quite a strong liking to the art." Kei agreed, "He even volunteered to learn it. I just hope he can in due time."  
  
"I assure you, Prince Legolas is an elf who can be taught in a day." He assured her. "For this morning, I suggest you wear this before your dance for the King would prefer a well dressed company."  
  
"Whoa! Hold it buster. You mean to tell me that I will eat with THE king?"  
  
"As well as the other dignitaries, my lady. I fancy that they would like to talk more with you for it has come to their knowledge that you are not of this world."  
  
"Well, I guess it wouldn't be that bad since my fave LOTR character is there." Kei shrugged, "After all, he looks more kingly in real life than in the movies."  
  
"I beg your pardon, my lady." Hathil bowed handing her her clothes. "I didn't seem to have understood the words that you speak."  
  
"Don't think about it. It's more than your mind can comprehend. And please," she bid him "do not call me lady. Addressing me with my first name is not at all rude."  
  
"As you wish, Kei. Breakfast shall start as soon as the sun looms over the mountains by your window." Hathil bowed and proceeded to exit her premises.  
  
"That early? This is equivalent to the Middle Ages anyhow, so might as well get used to waking up earlier than usual." she said bringing down the shades of her window darkening the room much more than she would like.  
  
======================  
  
Kei quit from her bedroom to where the banquet had been held and found that but a few servant elves were there. With nothing else to do, she offered her help and helped with the arrangements. Soon, most of the decorations were done and only a few hangings were left to be hung. Though she was considered tall, and stood on top of a very high shelf, the hook was a little beyond her reach that she had to edge dangerously further. As soon as she had hooked the drapery did a loose rock give way sending her down.  
  
She started a prayer and did not scream. Her fall was broken when someone caught her. She opened her closed eyes and was alarmed to find out who it was that broke her fall as his arms brought her down gently: Thranduil (thought it was Legolas, didn't ya?)!  
  
"I deem that those works should best be left to a man, do you not think so, Legolas?" Thranduil said suppressing a laugh.  
  
Legolas only chuckled sending Kei to (yet again) blush deeply embarrassed at what had happened. Yet she was glad that it was only they and a few elves that she had helped that had seen it. "Atashi wa ippatsu yarou 'n da ze (bad words: not for minors)!" Kei fumed at herself.  
  
The guests, as well, came down one by one and sat on their places. After breakfast was over, the leaders of each country were bidden to start their council for the peace of the Western side of Middle-Earth; and dismissed the others who were not included (traveling companions, Arwen, Legolas and Kei).  
  
======================  
  
"Legolas, can I ask you one last time before we begin?" she continued as Legolas nodded, "Would you really, really, really like to learn contemporary, because I'm in the mood for funk."  
  
"Whatever you desire, I shall follow." Legolas answered.  
  
"Oooooookaaaaaaayyyyy. If I jump off a cliff would you?" she asked trying to rag him.  
  
"I would rather find a way to hinder your fall." Legolas replied taking her question seriously.  
  
"Ah well, I figured you weren't dumb enough to do such a thing." Kei said nonchalantly, "So, I teach you the basics first while I loosen up to some strain before we get this thing over with. Soshite tanoshimi no tame ni (and for fun), Arwen, would you like to join us. I perceive that you would be alone."  
  
"I do not know what to expect upon joining you, but, for a company, I could not resist and join for I do not know what lies in Mirkwood should I wander in its forests." Arwen answered in agreement. "Yet, I am still enchanted in your performance last night. If it does not trouble you, I would like to learn the grace that you have while on our time alone."  
  
"I was intending for you to watch that…not do it!" Kei shook her head, "Well, so much for fun. Alrighty then. Question is, where do we dance? Legolas, I assume you know a place that's secret enough to keep eyes from prying."  
  
"We could go to where I had spent my earlier years. No one knows of it but my father." Legolas said after thinking deeply.  
  
"Let's go to my room first, I better get my player and my bag and then go to wherever that place is."  
  
========================  
  
Legolas had then shown them down to an underground hall which was near the dungeons. He assured that everything was fine since Mirkwood had no prisoners to date. Kei taught them the basics: the five positions of the arms and legs, relevet, ton due, plié, rondejam (sp?), fondue (not food), battement, how to turn (basically, you have to leave your head where it was then snap back as you face the same direction) and others. These they learned in no time at all making Kei a bit envious of them.  
  
They practiced and practiced on their own and as Kei saw it, they'd be perfect for a competition in just a week. She went to her player and pressed the play button playing the song "Trackin'" (by: Billy Crawford). She bobbed her head to the beat as she remembered the steps of the song. "Keep on trackin' with me can't stand still gotta move your feet…" She sang.  
  
The elves were puzzled and stopped then suddenly seeing her dance something that they consider as startling as the interlude played (when only the men were dancing), then sang again. Kei saw them staring at her and stopped obviously embarrassing herself for the nth time. "Uh, it's how you get your groove on in our world." She excused.  
  
Arwen and Legolas obviously had no idea what she was speaking of and wisped it off their minds. Much to the twisted mind of Kei, she brought out her Polaroid and took a shot at them, while they practiced, without their knowledge of it until they realized that there was a sudden flicker in the direction of Kei. She put down her Polaroid and waited for it to develop. As the picture was slowly being shown, she beckoned Arwen and Legolas to come forth and she showed them their picture.  
  
No words could they utter for they saw themselves unmoving in a 'thin mirror' (as they call it). Their sizes reduced and no life could they feel from it. With a reaction natural to beings of very little knowledge to technology, they panicked and inundated her with innumerable questions. She knew that she could answer all of those if it weren't for the Sindarin / Quenya that they added to the common speech.  
  
Kei was starting to feel confused for both of them were now speaking in their native tongues. "Time out! Look, one by one, okay?" she yelled forgetting she was in the presence of a queen and a prince who both kept silent and nodded. "1, this is a picture. 2, these are just images of you just like the painter paints you. 3, there is no sorcery in this. They are just silver crystal halides that…never mind. 4, you won't die by this. Is that enough explanation? Geez, I felt like I was in an echo chamber when you two were speaking Quenya or Sindarin or whatever elvish language that was. But just forget the whole thing okay? Now, Legolas, I'll teach you the steps of the routine if you're ready, that is."  
  
"Yes I am." Legolas replied.  
  
  
  
Oooookaaaaay…I know this chapter sucks. Someone here's such a prick again. I'll do better next time when she's out of sight. But imagine Legolas doing ballet! Oh and Trackin' was the first song I could think of since my sister played it over and over. 


	5. Names and Questions

Hmm…a warning to all of you. I'm listening to the original soundtrack of the OVA of Rurouni Kenshin (Samurai X) and this chapter may become something that I didn't plan to write. The music is so sad (and 2 tracks made me want to write an action scene) ;_; sniff.  
  
======================  
  
The company of three went out from their hiding, which was wise for Aragorn had been looking for Arwen for a short while since their council had ended. Arwen came to his husband with a smile dancing across her face yet did not tell what it was for and only winked at Legolas and Kei who understood. Learning of the leave of the guests from other countries was to be on the next day, Kei decided to take a picture of them, using up all her film; telling them that it was to keep a memory of all of them. Though most were astonished by the blinding flash, they kept the urge to ask her what it was. Underneath, she wrote the names of those in it from left to right, top to bottom and the location.  
  
As the others retired to their chambers, Thranduil approached Kei saying, "My Lady, the council has resolved to help you, as well, to get back whence you have come from. Yet we deem it shall take long for this circumstance has never arisen in Middle-earth; we bid you to bear with this span of time."  
  
"It is I who must bid you to bear with me," Kei bowed learning of the ways of the world she was in, "for it is I who had been added to the problems which you must solve. I can wait however long the time span may be though I am in haste. Should I not come back in due time, it would not affect me in any way at all; for I have had more pleasant times here than I did in my own world." But in her mind she says, How the heck do they make me speak as someone so dignified like them?  
  
"Very well then," Thranduil said "Wither do you wish to go? I am sure that you have yet seen the true beauty of our land."  
  
"It is true that I have not." Kei answered, "Yet I am not sure to where I want to go; maybe somewhere different from what I have seen so far?" Good I'm turning back to normal.  
  
"Verily, since you are in good terms with my son, as I deem you are; he shall take you unto the places that you desire." After that, he called upon Legolas who had just finished his talk with Aragorn and approached his father. Thranduil explained to him of what he has in mind; Legolas did not hesitate nor did he state a reason not to take her to a place that she would like as he led her to the stables.  
  
"Legolas," Kei called upon him, "I'm sorry I took your time again. I'm really such a nuisance aren't I?"  
  
"I do not believe so." Legolas answered "If I didn't have to do this, I would most likely be practicing archery once again; which I am not so fond of for they do not present a challenge. Do you ride horses in your world as well?"  
  
"Yes, but not unbridled or unsaddled. But I could learn if you don't have one."  
  
"You needn't worry, we have those for guests such as yourself." he said calling the keeper and telling him to make ready a horse for the guest.  
  
Soon they set out with Legolas riding a stallion as white as snow and Kei riding one as black as ebony. As they rode they talked about things that concerned of their customs and traditions giving Legolas quizzical thoughts about the Japanese tradition for it was queer and alien to him. On the other hand, it startled Kei to learn that one year in an Elven yen is equivalent to 144 years to her own time since it consists of 52,596 days. Their talk also strayed into other things but Legolas did not mention where they were heading to even when Kei had already asked him of it. But Kei suspected it was a mountain view for they were going on an upward slope.  
  
At the end of their journeying, Kei saw that her intuition was correct. It was indeed a mountain view but it was unlike anything she had seen in her world. Snow-capped mountains became the background of a vale which was lush with trees; the stream was unto a silver rope that wounds ever towards the end of her sight. The blue sky became its canvass as the sun shone like a fire in the dark. She shook her head in wonder. She slowly alighted from her horse almost falling over if not for Legolas who stood by. He led her near the edge of it there, they sat admiring the view; not a word was spoken for a while.  
  
Soon they began talking again about cultures and technology without realizing the time. But the blazing sun reminded them that it was late and they began to head beck toward Legolas' realm.  
  
========================  
  
The next day, their guests departed and Kei asked Legolas to go to the Mountain View once more after their practice and went on for several days. They were both amused and amazed at the stories that each had to tell so both of them didn't seem to have any thoughts of denying each other's company. Thranduil became a little amused at their 'little walks' and decided that he would like to see their how they were doing (especially his son) in two days.  
  
The day before their performance before Thranduil, they went up to the view once more and remained silent for a while admiring what lay before them and listening to the sounds around them.  
  
"Legolas," Kei asked breaking the silence "not to be rude, but, is it true that Elves are wiser than most beings?"  
  
"Most are, though, Elessar has more wisdom than I." Legolas admitted. "Why is it you ask, Bainwen?"  
  
"I—hey, what does Vanyarwen mean?" Kei asked with a hint of annoyance.  
  
"I do not deem it wise should I tell you now." Legolas answered teasingly, "Yet it suits you well, therefore I shall call you that from this day forth."  
  
"Oh, really?" Kei retorted, "Then I guess it will be better if I call you Kedakai Shou Yousei; and I won't tell you what it means if you don't tell me what you've said means, got it?  
  
"Anyway I wanted to say earlier that I need to ask for your advice – it's for a friend, if ever I get back."  
  
"An advice is a dangerous gift and all courses may run ill." Legolas answered "But if you desire it, I shall attempt to help you in any way I can."  
  
"Just the like the one that Gildor told Frodo…anyway, to serious matters." Kei took a deep breath before she continued. "I shall name the countries Country A and Country B. Now, my friend lives in Country A but due to circumstances, she was summoned to Country B leaving her boyfriend—um, soul mate—err…fiancée, no that's French—I mean husband-to-be. Then she met this man and they became really fast friends. But as time went on, she started to have feelings for him and she didn't know if it was real or not. So, she's going back soon to Country A and never coming back to Country B; knowing it, her heart was very heavy and felt as if her life would split in half. She doesn't know if he feels the same about her but sometimes she notices that he stares the same way at her like her boyfr—husband-to-be. Now, her problem is, should she just forget him or what?"  
  
"It is not an easy problem to solve and I have naught the experience of it either. Yet I deem it would be best to tell him how she feels about him for she cannot return and forget him after. She has someone else waiting for her in her own country. Yet if she tells her, he might feel the same way about her and that might bring ruin and may cause her more confusion." Legolas said trying his best and scratching his head at the same moment.  
  
"Just like I thought how you would answer: both a yes and a no." Kei sighed and both fell silent once again.  
  
Kei suddenly broke into a whistle of her favorite orchestral music: The Wars of the Last Wolves*. Birds gave different calls of their own while she whistled and she abruptly stopped doubting why the fowls had suddenly sounded louder and seemed nearer and thought she was annoying them.  
  
"Why did you halt?" asked Legolas, "Do you not want the fowls to meet you?"  
  
"Meet me?" Kei asked, "Why would they want to meet me?"  
  
"You were calling upon them and telling them to follow your call that will lead them straight to you, Bainwen." Legolas explained, "If you are timid, I shall call them for you then."  
  
"I was not calling them. Is that what my whistling meant?" Kei asked half- disbelieving what he had told her. "But, I am fond of animals; please do call them, Kedakai Shou Yousei. I don't know how."  
  
Legolas stood up and did call the fowls of the air to come unto them. They engaged in a fruitful conversation with Legolas as the interpreter. Legolas fancied his state and changed some of the statements made yet Kei was not without her wit; she knew Legolas was twisting some of her words and what was told to her and began to taunt Legolas in a Japanese tongue. When Legolas came to know what she was saying to her, he ragged at her as well in Sindarin tongue. A brief pause came between them, and, without warning, both laughed uncontrollably. As always, the day was to come to a close and they retreated to the realm of the elves with lightened hearts and spirits.  
  
Thranduil noticed this and called upon Legolas to his chamber and bade Kei to sleep well as she retreated to her own chamber.  
  
========================  
  
Legolas wondered why his father had called upon him at such a late hour. As he entered in his father's presence, he was surprised to see an elf from Rivendell who turned out to be a messenger from Elladan. A matter was explained to him and his heart became grevious.  
  
  
  
*It's my favorite anyway and I'm listening to it right now.  
  
AHHHHH! The music got to me! The music got to me! I got sappy! How did Taku Iwasaki do it? Oh and a note to you, PANCHO if you are ever reading this: "DRAT YOU! MY STOMACH NEARLY DID A SOMMERSAULT WITH WHAT YOU MADE ME READ!!! SHINEE!!! KIMI GA KUROSU!!! BAKA HENTAI!!! 


	6. Farewell

Bainwen is both Sindarin and Quenya. My mind rattles, I can't organize! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh! I'm sending her back before I get some squishy romance thing going on but I will just extend her stay by sending her on a journey. YAY! Adventure! My CD is torture (and is the one causing me to do such things) but I like it sooooo much. Gosh, I'm ranting! Oh yeah, I'm currently working on an essay about writing, stories and people. I don't know why but some writers (and people who have written nothing) made me want to do it. Oh shut up Kishi-chan! Ohohohohohohohohohoho like I'd do that. Oh, and I'm not a Legolas fan. I like Aragorn better a lot because he's the best and the wisest next to Gandalf! And he's not as good looking as in the film and is taken by Arwen too. (Aaaaaaaaahhhh! Don't kill me fan girls) HAHAHAHA! NOW SHUT UP! *okay* ^-^  
  
========================  
  
"Sean*…" Kei whispered in her sleep, "I don't know…I like--" But before she could finish, her foot hit the bedpost hard waking her early in the morning. "Itee…baka mokuzai (ouch…stupid wood)."  
  
A knock came upon her door and bid whoever it was to come in. Vilath stood in the doorway with her head bowed and her face grey. "Kei, the king requests your presence at his chamber yet I fear it is not the matter of your and the prince's performance." said she then bowed and went out without the goodbyes they always had when she exited her room.  
  
She went down the hallways as swiftly as she could while tying her hair in a plait. Upon entering the room, she noticed that everyone within it had not the cheery air they had whenever she arrived. She wondered what had been going on and slowly began to feel nervous. She didn't know why their faces were so sullen and grey; not even a greeting was said to her. He saw the grim faces of Legolas and Thranduil as she approached sending her pulse to speed up. Her breath was held as Thranduil spoke, "I bring you good tidings, Kei, for you shall return soon to your world by the wisdom of Elladan and Elrohir. You shall journey to Imladris and there you shall find out how."  
  
Kei could utter no words but her mind was in tumult in a wave of questions. Why now? I don't want to leave. Why does my joy have to end and not even two weeks have passed? Is it possible that I stay? Why did I come here in the first place? Is it only to torture me to long for Middle-earth and everyone? Is it only to extend my life before I die because I have pursuers back there? God, please help me!  
  
Her questions were halted by the sudden boom of Thranduil's voice. "You shall depart as soon as possible and I shall send a host of my people to accompany you in your journey."  
  
Kei bowed and departed from their presence without lifting her head for she was crying and she wants none to see her tears which were covered by a few stray strands. She kept her sobs while in the chamber and cried out as she walked the pathway leading to her own chamber. As soon as she was packed, a knock was heard from her door and Legolas let himself in.  
  
"Have you been crying, Bainwen?" asked he.  
  
"No, Kedakai Shou Yousei." Kei answered. "I just had some dust in my eyes and it sort of got sore and I scratched it. It's no big deal. So, shall we go?"  
  
"Do not lie to me." Legolas said, "Your face is stained with tears and I see that your breath is ragged."  
  
"Yes…" she said hesitantly, "I will surely miss all of you. I do hope you do not forget everything that we have shared."  
  
"I will not." Legolas answered, "And whatever time we have left on our journey, I will enjoy thoroughly."  
  
All was ready when they came down and Kei bowed to Thranduil and thanked him for his kindness. He, in turn, kissed her upon her head and said, "You were like a daughter to me. My heart is glad for your return."  
  
With that, she bowed and left his presence. They then set out for Imladris along with Laiwe, the messenger from Rivendell.  
  
========================  
  
It was dusk in the wilderness and they have only gone as far as the Mountains of Mirkwood for they needed to avoid the lairs of the spiders and wound their way around them. They camped in the hour when the moon was above and the last rays of the sun were drowned by the lands further west. Each elf that took watch was very wary for the dangers indeed for spiders have nests to their west and to their east and Orcs (which came very seldom) were abound in their raids.  
  
The night was silent and not a sound was to be heard even of the night fowls of the air. Everything seemed well when a crack of a twig was heard by the elf on the watch. He got to them one by one and roused them warning them of impending danger. The uneasiness made Kei awaken as well though she was not disturbed and hardly a sound was made by her companions as they made ready their weapons. Fear veiled upon her features as she had a clue of what was going on.  
  
Legolas gave her an elven sword and told her to use it when necessary. It was a sword made years ago by elven-smiths and its kindred were Orcrist, Glamdring, Sting, and others. It glowed bright as well telling her that Orcs (or any such beings) were near. To her dismay, she did not know how to fight a warrior, mush less wield a sword. And it was then that the sounds became louder and gleaming eyes were seen.  
  
The elves formed a barrier around Kei and held off some of the spiders that were seen. So busy were they with the fell creatures that they did not notice the coming of the Orcs that were on the trees. They came down upon them and injured some of the elves. Kei was in a rush of panic and ran as fast as she could as a band of Orcs pursued her. She lost all sense of direction and did not care how far she was from the rest of her company. Kei went slightly uphill climbing ever steeper toward the mountains until she came to the face of a cliff and climbed it as hard as she could letting some loose rocks land on the Orcs' heads though it didn't widen the gap much.  
  
Legolas noticed that she was missing in the battlefield and called for her repeatedly. With his eyes, he saw her climbing up the cliff with Orcs in hot pursuit. He ran towards that direction forgetting about the other enemies mercilessly killing any such creature that was in his way.  
  
Kei had successfully climbed but her problem just began there as it lead straight to another deep chasm with a river between where she stood and another part of the mountain which was beyond reach. The Orcs came nearer and she held out her sword only to threaten them though knowing it would be of no use since she did not know how to use it. The Orcs did not fall for it and came ever closer with their own weapons.  
  
She turned the other way around and decided to jump just as she heard Legolas' voice. Before she got off, she turned around only to be brushed on her arm by an orc-arrow. The sudden jolt made her lose her footing and slipped over where she stood. Her injured arm held on to the ledge as Legolas attacked with rage killing all Orcs and leaving none alive. He raced to her but it was too late; her arm could no longer take the strain of both her weight and injury that she had to let go. He peered over yet he did not see her nor was there any sign that she was still in the area.  
  
Still, he did not give up hope and returned to his comrades where the battle was almost done. He called upon them and asked for their help in finding Kei. They rode to the path of the river and followed where it flowed that might lead them to where she is. They got off their course and started to search for her.  
  
  
  
*he is, by the way, Kei's boyfriend.  
  
Hey, do you know I like to rant? Never mind. Oh, and the conversation in the above A/N was between me and my conscience. I do not listen to her, him, whatever it is. Just shut up and write you dratted animaniac. Thank you. Oh and that means anime lover. Ciao! I hope you never say a word again. Confusing isn't it, you don't know who's speaking. SHUT UP, OR I'LL HAVE THE LEGOLAS FANGIRLS KNOW YOU THINK LEGOLAS IS A DUMB BLONDE! You already told them -.- And don't believe it, it wants to destroy me and take over my body; he's my second fave character, honest! Why would you think I'd write this? 


End file.
